Ittekimas
by Yuui Anata
Summary: Lorsqu'un certain kendoka s'interroge...oui, oui, il sait réfléchir! xD bref, résumé pourri et pas de blagues stupides cette fois... un peu de sérieux quoi! Le Yullen, c'est devenu une habitude chez moi...


**Titre : Ittekimas**

**Auteur : A votre avis? -_-**

**Raiting : euh... K ?**

**Pairing : Yullen!!! apparemment, je ne sait faire que ça... XD  
**

**Disclamer : je pense que vous êtes au courant depuis le temps, mais tous les personnages appartient à Katsura Hoshino...**

**Bonjour bonjour!!!**

**Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je ne suis pas morte... ^^ Et je reviens avec un one-shot pour fêter Noël !...qui n'a aucun rapport avec Noël.  
**

**.. Non, cette fois, il n'est pas censé être drôle... enfin, à vous de voir... j'ai euh... philosophié?  
**

**Voici ce qui se passe quand on infiltre le cerveau d'un kendoka asocial, borné, amoureux et que l'on lit dans ses pensées... c'est bizarre, ça dégouline tellement de romance que ça donne envie de vomir, et pourtant... j'ai osé le poster...**

**Enjoy! ^^**

Tch.

Je me demande vraiment ce que je fous là, dans le réfectoire, au milieu de tous ces crétins qui attendent avec impatience ton arrivée. Jerry a encore préparé assez de nourriture pour une armée entière, Miranda, Krory, Lenalee et Lavi ont décoré la salle et ont accroché une banderole sur laquelle est marqué « Tu vas nous manquer Allen! »

... Il ne manque plus qu'une chose... toi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me plonger plus longtemps dans mes réflexions. Tu viens d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, Timcampy délicatement posé sur tes cheveux d'une couleur immaculée. Je remarque également cette valise que tu portes à bout de bras. Tu as mis ton nouvel uniforme noir et doré, l'insigne de la congrégation brillant de mille feux sur ta poitrine...

Toi, Allen Walker, nouveau général à 16 ans seulement... Qui l'eût cru?

Tu contemples la salle, bouche bée, te demandant sans doute si cette fête d'adieu est réellement pour toi. La confusion se lit d'abord dans ton visage, puis un immense sourire éclaire peu à peu ton visage si pâle...

Et tous ces abrutis te rendent ton sourire, sans se douter un seul instant que tu n'as pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit... Tu ne me tromperas pas avec ton sourire écoeurant, jamais. Ce masque pathétique... C'est ça que je hais plus que tout chez toi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, que tu ne souhaites pas montrer ta peine devant tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mentir à ta « famille » et à tes amis, tu le sais bien... Stupide moyashi.

Je te vois rire devant tout le monde, alors que tu as envie pleurer. Ne mens pas, je vois bien ces traces de larmes sous tes yeux encore rouges, je vois ton teint cadavérique, je vois ce mince sourire qui s'effrite dès que l'on ne te regarde plus... C'en est trop. J'en ai assez.

Assez de toi.

Assez de tes sourires.

Assez de tes mensonges constants.

Tu me donnes envie de vomir.

J'essaye de m'esquiver rapidement, mais quelqu'un agrippe mon bras et m'empêche de m'en aller... Lavi? De quoi il se mêle celui-là? Je m'apprête à riposter, lorsque je vois son regard grave et sérieux. Ce regard qui semble sonder au plus profond de mon âme, de comprendre ce qui me tracasse. Il remue les lèvres, et je parviens difficilement à comprendre ce qu'il dit au milieu du bruit incessant de la fête.

« Dis-lui tout. »

Avant que je ne puisse demander des explications, il lâche mon bras et disparaît rapidement au milieu de la foule, me laissant seul avec ces trois malheureux mots résonnant encore dans mon esprit. Tch... cet imbécile de lapin... C'est un bookman, après tout... il saura toujours tout, n'est-ce pas?

J'ai besoin d'air pour réfléchir... Je vais sur le balcon désert, loin du bruit assourdissant de la foule. Je m'appuie contre la balustrade, fixant l'horizon d'un oeil vide. Un vent léger se lève, faisant virevolter doucement mes cheveux au gré de la brise. Il fait un peu froid... mais je ne m'en occupe pas le moins du monde.

« Tout te dire », hein... mais te dire quoi exactement?

Que je te déteste?

...Ça, tu le sais déjà...

Que j'en ai assez de tes immondes sourires?

...Tu es sans doute aussi au courant.

Que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne cesse de penser à toi jour et nuit?

Que j'aimerais connaître le goût de tes lèvres, l'odeur tes tes cheveux?

Que j'aimerais caresser ta peau si douce, t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras?

Que j'ai envie de toi...?

...Stop.

J'ai dû boire un peu trop, je ne vois pas d'autres explications...

_Kanda Yuu_ ne penserait jamais à quelque chose comme ça.

_Kanda Yuu_ est un être insensible, froid, distant... et restera seul jusqu'à sa mort. C'est tout.

_Kanda Yuu_ ne connait pas l'amour.

_Kanda Yuu_ n'a pas besoin de sentiments inutiles.

_Je_ ne penserais jamais à quelque chose comme ça.

_Je _suis un être insensible, froid, distant et je resterai seul jusqu'à ma mort.

_Je_ ne connais pas l'amour.

_Je..._ _je...._ n'ai pas besoin... de sentiments inutiles.

Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, n'est-ce pas?

Je n'hésiterais jamais comme ça si j'étais sûr de ce que je pensais. Tch. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, moyashi. En plus de m'énerver, de m'exaspérer, de me détester, tu trouves le moyen de me faire douter sur ce que je pensais être évident...

Tu m'énerves. Même lorsque tu n'es pas là, tu occupes toutes mes pensées...

Je te déteste.

Je t'aime.

Je... je ne sais plus. Tout est si confus... tu fais naître en moi des sentiments auparavant insoupçonnés.

Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Une main si douce... Inutile de me retourner pour savoir à qu'elle appartient à l'objet de toutes mes pensées...

Je me retourne quand même, ne serait-ce que pour voir la couleur si profonde de tes yeux... Tu n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi...

Mon ange immaculé, mon rêve inaccessible... mon ennemi, aussi.

Mon ennemi... c'est pour cette raison que je me détourne de toi, contemplant une nouvelle fois l'horizon. Tu ne dis rien, tu le sais, il n'y a tout simplement rien à dire. Alors tu t'installes, à côté de moi, laissant assez de distance entre nous pour me laisser réfléchir.

Me laisser réfléchir, hein? C'est inutile. Je ne comprends plus rien.

La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu en es la cause.

C'est de ta faute si je doute.

C'est de ta faute si je te déteste.

C'est de _ma_ faute si je t'aime.

Je tourne en rond, encore et encore, comme piégé dans le tourbillon infernal de mes sentiments. J'en ai assez de réfléchir. Je laisse tomber. L'amour est et restera un mystère pour Kanda Yu.

Je me retourne vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, essayant de fuir... de te fuir. Comme un lâche qui ne veut pas admettre la réalité de ses sentiments, s'enfermant dans les mensonges.

Pitoyable.

Il n'y a pas d'autre mot qui me vienne à l'esprit.

Je me croyais assez fort pour protéger ceux que j'aime, alors que je ne sais que m'enfuir lâchement au premier obstacle inconnu. Abandonner, me cacher sous ce masque froid et dur en espérant que personne ne parviendra à le briser. Finalement, je ne vaux pas mieux que toi... non. Je suis bien plus immonde et impur que toi.

Toi, derrière ton masque souriant et posé...

Moi, réfugié dans les tourments de la solitude et de la violence, me repliant sur moi-même...

Plus je réfléchis et plus je suis conscient que tout nous oppose. Pourtant, stupidement, presque naïvement, je continue d'attendre, cherchant un signe, un geste, maintenu en vie par ce mince filet d'espoir... je m'obstine à nier, je ne veux pas comprendre que tout est perdu depuis longtemps...

Alors que toi tu continues d'avancer, quoi qu'il arrive, moi je fais du surplace.

Je reste là, sans bouger, attendant désespérément que tu viennes me prendre par la main pour m 'emmener avec toi.

Je veux partir. Je ne veux plus voir ton regard se poser sur moi, cette lueur de gentillesse et de douceur se reflétant dans tes yeux... Cette lumière qui brille et s'illumine pour tous, même pour moi... cette lumière qui me fait comprendre à quel point je suis immonde.

Je fais quelques pas vers l'intérieur, tentant de ne plus penser à rien. Peine perdue. Mon esprit ne me laissera-t-il jamais en paix...?

Soudain, une main attrape la mienne, me forçant à m'arrêter. Je reste ainsi quelques instants, pétrifié. Cette peau si douce et délicate, cette chaleur contre ma peau glacée... ça ne peut être que toi.

Tu me forces à me retourner, me laissant admirer une fois de plus tes yeux venus d'un autre monde. Mais cette fois, il y a cette tristesse, cette mélancolie présente sur ton visage... Le reflet de ton âme maltraitée par le temps et la souffrance... Celui que tu essayes sans cesse de dissimuler aux autres.

Mais pas devant moi.

Et, avec ce visage si faible, si pâle, mettant ton coeur à nu, tu ne trouves rien d'autre à faire que de me sourire.

Tch. Ça, un sourire?

Ce n'est qu'un concentré de tristesse, de mélancolie et de souffrance. Pourtant, tes lèvres s'étirent, formant cette grimace abjecte que tu oses arborer devant moi. Le symbole de cette souffrance qui te torture de l'intérieur.

J'aimerais tant te l'arracher, le faire disparaître à tout jamais... pour que tu puisses enfin me montrer ton véritable sourire, empreint de cette chaleur si particulière qui émane de toi.

Doucement, je pose ma main sur ta joue, fermement décidé. J'ai fait un choix. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je te dirai tout ce soir... avant que tu t'en ailles.

Tu perds soudain ton sourire pour une mine étonnée, faisant ressortir ta candeur et ton innocence. Tu...es vraiment contradictoire... un paradoxe à toi tout seul. Ces yeux qui retranscrivent tant d'émotions différentes, les reflets de ton âme. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour les voir encore sans cette mélancolie...

Je rapproche mon visage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres du tien. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de cet instant. Je sens ton souffle chaud sur ma peau, je sens ton regard faire le tour de mon coeur...

Je me demande comment tu vas réagir.

Peut-être vas-tu me frapper et t'en aller fou de rage?

Peut-être vas-tu accepter mes sentiments et les partager?

Peut-être t'enfuiras-tu?

Peu à peu, mes lèvres s'approchent des tiennes, recherchant désespérément leur contact. Puis, légèrement, tel un papillon se posant avec délicatesse sur une fleur, nos lèvres se touchent avec douceur. Un tourbillon de sentiments et de sensations me submergent. La joie, l'amour, ce désir que je tiens enfoui au fond de moi depuis si longtemps... et l'inquiétude, aussi.

Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu connais mes sentiments à ton égard?

...

...

... Rien.

Je ne pensais pas que ce simple baiser te pétrifierai. J'ai dû louper un chapitre... J'ouvre doucement les yeux et m'écarte de toi. Tu fixe quelque chose derrière moi, à un point tel que tes yeux semblent sortir de tes orbites. Étrangement, tu es plus pâle que d'habitude. Tu pointes d'un doigt tremblant un point dans mon dos. Je me retourne lentement, redoutant déjà ce que je vais y découvrir...

Il tient en deux mots.

Lenalee Lee.

La charmante, l'intelligente, la mignonne, l'imprudente, la courageuse mais néanmoins très dérangeante jeune femme nous regarde, au bord des larmes.

Raah... Pourquoi ne peut-on pas avoir deux minutes de tranquilité dans cette foutue tour?

**Mouhohohohoho !!! (rire sadique en période de Noël XD)**

**Je crois que couper le texte au passage le plus intéressant, c'est devenu un réflexe chez moi...**

**Donc, je vous retrouve pour la suite... un jour, peut-être.. ^^"**

**Bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes!!! **

**Yuui Anata  
**


End file.
